Broken Love
by gnatbug14
Summary: Jake used to go to camp. Percy washes up, bloody, on the shores of La Push. Leah finds her soulmate in a strange kid with a sword. Annabeth is heartbroken, Seth finds love, and what are Luke and Bianca doing with the Volturi? Set after TLO and during Breaking Dawn. Timing not the same, and the story line varies... please read. Better than it sounds.
1. Broken Hearted

**After getting some requests, I decided to write this crossover story. I hope it is good, I have been thinking about this for a while, and I wasn't very sure how to proceed. Tell me what you think, and I am open to suggestions. I do not own anything. **

Leah's POV (third person)

Leah sighed. Nobody understood the feelings she had. The betrayal. The anger. The pain. There was nobody to talk to. Because they all took Sam's view. He ruined them. He ruined them all. And now, she had nobody. Nobody but Seth, but even he sometimes sided with Sam. No, nobody understood. And nobody ever would.

She was running though the forest on her patrol alone. Nobody wanted to run it with her, and that was just fine. No one wanted to hear her sorrow, bitter thoughts, and she didn't want to hear anybody else's thought's either. So running alone, yeah that was fine.

She came to the beach. It was a windy day. The breeze chilled her to the bone, even with her thick fur coat on. All Leah wanted to do was get home. She wanted to lie down and go to bed. Volunteering for patrol all the time was really starting to take a toll on her body. Rest was one thing she certainly needed.

The sand was grainy beneath her paws. The waves lapped onto the sand, leaving a dark strip after strip, gently pulling grains in and pushing them out. The waves were an endless cycle, full of repation, just as her life was. She wanted change.

Then, a moan was heard. Leah tilted her head to the side. There it was, she heard it again. A moaning coming from the beach. Leah ran toward the sound. She felt drawn to it, like the waves were drawn to the beach.

A boy was lying there. He had black hair with a gray streak in it. The same color as my fur, she thought. His eyes were squeezed tight, a pained expression on his face. He had tanned skin that had taken a pale, almost blue look, due to the cold. His clothes were soaking wet, and stuck to his skin. Leah could clearly see his well-toned muscles through the wet shirt that stuck to his skin. He was muttering something.

"Jacob Black."

Percy's POV (third person)

Percy had a rough week. For starters, every night, he had nightmares. He was trapped in a room, reliving every battle he ever had. All the monsters he had sent to Tartus were there, fighting him, all at the same time. He would get mauled. Cuts and bruises appeared on his body in the dream, and then they would appear when he woke up. Most of the time they faded by noon, and they were never life threatening, but it still hurt like Hades to wake up injured every morning. So, his lack of decent sleep and his injuries stressed his body during training. A solo quest had been issued for him, and Percy was training as long and hard as he could. Thalia would be coming to join him with the hunters in a few days at the final location, but since Percy had to make the journey alone, he had to make sure he was prepared.

The final day came. Today, Percy would set out for La Push, Washington. He hoped to find his lost friend Jacob Black there, and he hoped to make the journey by sea. If he left before sunrise, he should be able to get there before sunset. Blackjack would fly him half the ride, and then drop him in the water for the last leg of the journey. That way, neither of them would tire.

"Percy, do you remember the prophecy?" Chiron asked Percy. They were standing of Half-Blood Hill, and Percy was mounted on Blackjack's back. Chiron was extremely worried. Percy may not find what he wants to find what he wants to on this quest.

Percy nodded. "Of course." And he did. The prophecy was stuck in his mind, and he hoped never to forget it.

_Two halves of a heart_

_Down the middle it split_

_Find your other half _

_Were the werewolves all live_

_Daughter of Sky and Son of the Sea_

_Shall fight until their mates are all free_

_If one shall fall, the other will catch_

_Injuries sustain, heal your broken match_

Nobody knew what it meant. However, when Artemis had been told that her hunter needed to go on a quest, and she requested to see the prophecy, Artemis did not like the line about Thalia having a mate. She would have refused, except Apollo interfered with her judgment by saying Thalia was of the ut-most importance to the quest and the future.

"Good, that's good." Percy knew Chiron was stalling. He smiled at his mentor's feeble attempts to get him to delay his quest, but he knew in the end Percy was going to have to leave.

"I have to leave now. Good-bye." Percy hopped on Blackjack, and away they flew.

As Chiron waved good-bye to the descending figures, all he could think about is what reaction Percy would have when he realized this time he may have taken on too much of a quest.

**8 hours later over the sea:**

"Blackjack, you're gonna have to drop me off here." Percy said, patting the Pegasus silky mane.

_"Aww, Boss, do you think I'm weak? You know I'm the strongest horse." _The stallion whined in protest.

"Yeah, buddy I do, but I gotta do this part alone. I'll meet you in La Push. Go check up with Thalia and the hunters, alright?"

_"Sure, anything boss."_

Percy dropped into the sea and began his lone journey.

**4 hours after that:**

Percy wasn't tired, but his guard wasn't up either. Not in his home territory. And especially not when he could see land. So when a swordfish came up behind him and stabbed him in his Achilles heel, you can see why he wasn't expecting it.

Blood seeped everywhere, filling the green sea with red. Dolphins and sharks swam over, and helped him to shore. The pain was unthinkable. It was like slowly being crushed, being stabbed everywhere, and having every organ in your body being ripped out. At the same time. If he weren't in the sea, Percy never would have survived it.

He lay there on the beach, moaning, when he heard the footsteps. Something large sniffed him. Maybe it was a wolf like Jacob, Percy thought. He muttered Jakes name. The footsteps backed away and the figure was gone for a moment. A howl filled the air, and then suddenly a human was running to him.

"What happened?" A concerned, soft voice asked. "Can you hear me?"

Percy opened his eyes, and gazed into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. The world suddenly seemed like a much happier place, and he felt as though nothing mattered in the world to him.

"I'm fine." He croaked, wanting to ease this girl's fear. "Do you know Jacob Black?"

Something registered in the girl's eyes and she nodded. "He's on his way."

No sooner was that statement uttered than Jacob Black stepped out of the forest, his eyes trained on Percy Jackson.

Jacob's POV (third person)

They were eating dinner when he got the call. Rachel and Rebecca were visiting, and Billy decided to have a family meal. Very hard to do, especially when the whole meal had to be planned around patrol times, but they made it work. Just as they were about to dig in, the howl sounded.

It was a soft, pitiful howl. Leah was the only one on patrol. Jake knew something was up. He ran outside and phased.

"_Leah, what's wrong?"_ Sam growled.

_"There's a boy, he's hurt, and I think he's my imprint." _She thought back, helplessly. Then she showed the pack her memories of the last few minutes.

There he was. No it couldn't be. Not him. He could never have found him?

_"Jake, do you know this boy?"_ Sam said.

Leah's ears perked up, waiting for the answer, but Jake had already phased back, and was running toward his friend.

Please, don't be him. Please.

When Jake got to the beach, he wondered how to approach the situation. Leah would be demanding answers, and Percy would try to get him to go back. Jake decided to just go-with-the-flow.

He stepped out and saw it. There, lying nearly dead on the beach was his best friend. There was Percy Jackson.

**I was going to make each POV a chapter, but I thought it would be a bit short. I got this idea from one of my reviewers and I decided to try. Tell me what you think. For those of you that read my other story, which do you like better? And should I try any other crossovers with Twilight, Harry Potter, or the Hunger Games? Or go with a regular story? Percy has to be a main character though, at least for now. Please try to review, and tell me what you think of the idea and of the story. Thanks.**


	2. Apologize

**Thank you guys for reviewing. A few more would have been nice, but I get that it wasn't such a great summary, so many people probably aren't reading this story. I want to remind you all I don't own any characters or anything that seems remotely familiar from the books. **

**Leah's POV (third person)**

Leah thought she might be sick. Percy, her newly found imprint, was one of Jake's friends. That wasn't such a good thing, considering she had never been nice to Jake. Percy also had yet to awaken from the sleep he had fallen into on the beach. He would thrash around, and wounds would appear all over his body, but his eyes stayed closed in a firm passion. It got so bad, she considered calling the bloodsucking doctor to come have a look. But wait, it gets worse. He kept muttering a girl's name.

"Thalia."

Who was she? The name seemed to be familiar to Jake because as soon as the name was spoken, the young wolf had leapt from the room and said he had to make a call. He came back minutes later, saying help was on the way, and would arrive in two days time. He also had what looked to be tearstains on his face. Nobody pressed the matter.

At the moment, Percy was placed on the couch in Emily's house. Leah never left his side. All she could do was anxiously pace around the living room, and soothingly hold onto Percy's hand as he slept.

The pack was often in and out of the house, not that Leah even gave them any thought. She knew Seth was okay, and he was the only one that mattered. More often than not, Seth would even come and talk softly to Leah, keeping her company as she fretfully watched her injured imprint.

Percy had been asleep for six days.

Emily kept her distance, as did Sam. Neither interfered nor even spoke to Leah as she stayed night after night in their house. The only reference to her that was given was whether or not she wanted dinner, and when she refused, they insisted she eat. Emily had been kind enough to make her a bed on the floor, next to the couch. Both Sam and Emily knew what Leah was going through.

On the seventh day, help arrived.

Turns out, help looks like a punk 15 year-old girl and a 12 year-old friend. The 15 year-old had spiky, black hair. Freckles danced across her nose like words in a book. She had shocking blue eyes, and fair skin. With a tiara on her head, this punk princess turned out to be Thalia.

Her friend had auburn hair that braided far down her back. It seemed as though a scowl was always located on her face if one of the pack members were around. Her eyes were silver like the moon, and her skin had a slight silver glow to it. Her name was Arty, and she claimed to be one of Percy's favorite cousins.

They walked into the room Percy was in, took care to look at everything in the room, and then sprinted to where Percy was to help him.

"Who are you?" The words spilled out of Thalia's mouth like venom. Leah was about to reply when she continued. "Are you like Jacob?" When Leah gave the hesitant nod she said, "Is Percy your imprint?"

Leah didn't know how this girl knew all of this, although Jake did have a pretty big mouth, but she didn't really care. This girl was going to help get Percy back to the world of the living.

Leah would do whatever it takes.

**Jake's POV (third person) **

Jake was in an emotional part of his life right now. Being a wolf did that to you. Having to constantly keep your emotions in check was hard enough, but then when your best friend that you never thought would visit again shows up, that's even harder. Not to mention the bitchiest person he knows has now imprinted on Percy.

Jake couldn't believe his life was this messed up.

Things were bad. Injuries sprouted all over Percy's body, and he had just been stabbed in the Achilles heel. Jake was surprised the Fate's hadn't cut his string yet. The, Percy muttered a name. "Thalia." He said the name as though he expected her to be here. And then it hit Jake. Percy wasn't coming here alone. Thalia and the Hunters were going to meet him here. So, Jake decided to speed up the process.

Grabbing a spare drachma, Jake sprinted outside. "Oh Goddess, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, Artemis's campsite."

Surprisingly, it worked. The mist shimmered, and it showed Thalia leaning over a few maps inside her tent. Jake cleared his throat. Thalia's head shot up, and tears sprang to her eyes. Jake could even feel his eyes getting wet.

"Percy found you." Thalia said. "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah. It's good to see you, too. But I need you to come s quickly as possible." Jake urgently whispered.

"Why? Percy no longer needs us to track you." She sounded confused.

"You're right. He needs you to save his life."

Thalia's face grew grim as Jake repeated all that had happened since Percy showed up. The injuries, the imprinting, and his near death experience. Thalia didn't seem surprised when she heard of the mysterious injuries that erupted on Percy's body.

"It's been happening since he defeated Kronos. Percy refuses to tell anyone else. I think he doesn't want anyone to feel any unnecessary our very hardest to cure Percy, but I need you to keep something in mind."

"What is it, Pinecone Face?" Jake said.

"Annabeth's coming with us." Thalia said holding her breath. "She hasn't joined the hunters, but she will soon I think. Ever since you left she has been with us."

Tears sprung to Jake's eyes as the thought of the pain he had made Annabeth feel came to his mind. Sighing, he swiped his hand through the message, and jogged back to Emily's house. He was crying at the memories that flooded his mind.

Everything had a price.

**Percy's POV (third person)**

He had been in that room for days now. Cuts had re-opened, and he had bruise upon bruise. Kronos loved torturing him the most. He would burn him, whip his back, and repeatedly stab his back. But Percy knew it would be okay. Jake had found him, and Thalia was probably on her way.

Then, he woke up.

To Percy, waking up was a very painful experience. The process that made him wake up was Kronos stabbing him with a spear all the way through until Percy was literally a Percy-kabob. The pain wasn't easy to deal with. He could feel his life force fading in the dream. In reality, all that happened was Thalia pouring a little too much nectar into his mouth.

Either way, Percy Jackson was awake. His eyes shot open, and he flew from the couch. He was standing in the middle of the room, and got a clear view of everything. There was a scared woman, about 8 half-naked Native American boys, Thalia, Artemis, and a beautiful girl he couldn't stop staring at. Everyone was staring at him, and Thalia was crying. Percy ripped his gaze away from the girl and looked at Thalia and Artemis. She spoke in his mind.

"_Perseus, they think I am your cousin named Arty. Go along with it until we decide to reveal ourselves."_

_"Got it, Lady…Arty?"_

She laughed inside his head. Percy turned and gave Jacob the worst glare he could muster. Jake even flinched back, giving Percy satisfaction. Finally, one of the Native American's spoke.

"I'm Sam. Jacob tells me you are aware of what we are?"

Percy looked at the guy. There was an air of superiority around him that made Percy dislike him immediately. This guy, Sam, seemed to expect everyone to follow his orders.

"Yeah I know what you are. Why does it matter?" Percy knew he was coming off harsh, but he was angry with Jacob, he was injured, and Kronos just gave him the worst news of his life. So, Percy thought that qualified for some bitter energy.

Jake cut in. "Percy, man I'm sorry I left but don't take your anger out on the pack."

Percy glared again. Everyone in the room flinched, except for the girl. For some reason, he hated to have her see him this way. There was nothing he could do though. Jake needed to know.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Black." Jake flinched, and Percy continued. "She cried for days. Never left her cabin. We all thought you were dead. See this, your names on this bead." Percy pulled his necklace and showed him. "We burned your shroud, Jake. And she got up there, and cried in front of the whole camp. She showed a weakness, and we both know that's something Annabeth never does."

Jake looked so pained, Percy almost apologized. But he didn't. His loyalty to Annabeth was more than his loyalty to Jake. He would not let this crime go by unpunished. "I said I was sorry. And when she gets her, I will get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness, but for now, can you just let it go?"

This wasn't about Annabeth anymore, Percy realized, Jake didn't want to look bad in front of his pack. He was about to retort when Thalia spoke up. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. But, I have this killing head…" Percy collapsed to the ground.

"Percy, there is another presence in your head." For once, Lady Artemis sounded worried.

Everyone looked at her strangely. She glared back defiantly. "What I…"

"Shut-up you foolish goddess." Percy didn't know what was happening. He couldn't control his body, his mouth, or anything.

Thalia looked at him in shock. That wasn't Percy's voice. Then, she noticed his eyes.

They were golden, like when Luke was taken over. A harsh edge was in them, and they gleamed with malice. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone stared at him in shock, and Percy felt self-conscience. If, that was even possible with someone else in your body.

"So you figured it out? For six days his sub-conscience was in Tartus and that is more than enough time for me to get in him without his knowing." Kronos, or was it Percy, laughed evilly. Percy's eyes closed and when they re-opened he saw everyone staring at him.

Percy felt awkward. Everything happened to him. And to top it off, that girl would think he's a freak. She looked at him shocked. Thalia was pale, and Artemis looked like she was deciding whether or not to tell the council.

Percy shook his head. "Don't tell them. I will be killed." Artemis nodded, thoughtfully.

Percy thought about what just happened, and came to one conclusion. He was going to be sick.

**Thank you all for reading this, and reviews are appreciated. I would love for other story ideas, but try to make Percy a main character. I don't care if it is a crossover or not. Also, if you guys could review it would let me know what to do. Criticism or good reviews, it doesn't matter. Also check out my other story Percy Jackson and the Vampires: Book 1. It is a Percy/Rosalie story. Thanks. **


	3. Telling the World

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. A few things. 1) I do not own anything in this story except for what you don't remember from the real stories. 2) PLEASE review. For all that have reviewed, I thank you all, even if it was criticism. And now…the story.**

**Thalia's POV**

There were a lot of things Thalia didn't like. These half-naked Indians made the top of her list. They, although extremely nice, pranced around without shirts on, expecting everyone to gaze upon their extreme muscles. They had no manners when it came to eating, they were loud, and above all, they acted as though the fate of the world was on their shoulders. Thalia knew the feeling, and these boys certainly didn't have it.

The only ones she found suitable were Seth and Leah.

Seth was kind to her. He gazed at her as though she were the only thing in the world. As his eyes met hers, they always showed concern. She didn't like people thinking that she couldn't take care of herself. This taken into account, Thalia found that she loved that somebody cared for her.

The hunters, sure they were great, but she cared for them. She was in charge, and they knew it. Caring for each other was an obligation, not a choice, although she still would have cared for them. But, Thalia found she like that someone she barely knew cared about her safety. It was…comforting.

Leah cared about Percy, so in Thalia's mind, she had to like Leah.

When Leah looked at Percy, it was like he was the only thing that mattered. He was her sun, and vice versa. Neither may know it, but the love in there eyes when they looked at each other was the kind every hunter knew didn't exist. Yet, here it was.

Due to this, Thaila had a secret.

**Percy POV**

Percy was scared.

Not like the "I have to fight a titan" kinda scared because that he could handle. He had done that before, and he was pretty sure he could do it again. The scared factor he had was "There's someone else in my head and he's reading my thoughts," kinda scared factor. And that was something he could not handle.

To get his mind off it, he went to the beach.

It always calmed him down to listen to the lapping of the waves. When he had left, Artemis and Sam were discussing what she was. Turns out, Percy blew her secret. Whoops. Thalia was outside, shooting bows and arrows, and some of the wolves had gone on patrol. Others went cliff jumping.

Percy wanted to join them.

Sure, it wasn't the smartest idea, but he had to. The water couldn't hurt him, and they probably weren't that high up anyway. Percy wondered if Thalia would try, and then he shook the foolish thought from his head. She wouldn't jump if her life depended on it. Water scared the crap out of her, as did heights.

"Hey, Jake, mind if I jump with you guys?" Percy called, as he approached the group.

One of the boys, Paul, snorted. "You sure? Last time a mortal jumped, Jake had to drag her from the water."

"Is that so? Well, I can assure you that Jake won't have to save me."

"Alright kid, if you're sure." He said, shaking his head.

Percy felt anger toward this guy. Like he did around Ares. This guy was so arrogant and self-centered; Percy just wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. He looked at Jake and it seemed they agreed. Somebody needed to show this arrogant fool he's not so amazing.

"Perce, how long will you be down there?" Jake said, grinning. Paul will finally get put in his place.

"I don't know, but I've been working on it." Percy knew where this was going. He was going to use his water abilities to beat this guy, and to show these wolves just how much power half-bloods posses.

"What do you mean?" Paul called, unable to resist the challenging tone of voice Percy had, as he was just about to jump.

"We have this competition at my camp, we see who can hold their breath the longest. I always win." Percy said, casually. And it was true; most kids didn't even bother trying. They sort of even stopped the challenge after Percy joined, or they didn't let him participate, seeing how it wasn't that fair.

"Bet I can beat you." And the fish is on the hook.

"Okay. On your mark" Embry had started counting. Everyone gathered around. Seth, Leah, and Jake watched as the two began to run. Jake knew this was going to end badly. Someone would freak out, most likely Leah, but this had to be done. They needed to know his powers, and Paul needed to get put in his place. "Get set." Percy could feel the wind rushing through his hair as he neared the edge. "Go."

On Embry's last count, the two launched themselves into the air. Flipping mid air, Percy couldn't resist the temptation, he landed neatly in a dive. Percy made an air bubble, and sank to the bottom of the shoreline, waiting to be called up.

**Leah's POV**

Percy hadn't shown up yet. Where is he? Where is he? Leah gazed fretfully down at the water. Jake seemed calm, and that both irritated and calmed her. Paul had surfaced minutes ago, and Percy was yet to be seen. Leah would know if he was hurt, right? Isn't that the way the imprint worked? She couldn't say for sure, but as soon as they found Percy she was going to find out.

"Jake…where the hell is he?"

The young wolf shrugged. "He's not dead, if that's what you're wondering." Jake paused, looked down at the ocean, and suddenly whistled. Then he looked back at Leah. "He's only been gone for 10 minutes, but he can come up anytime you want him too. Do you want me to call him up?"

Leah was hesitant. Jake seemed sure he was okay, but how can he hold his breath that long. Then again…he was fine, right? Jake knew him best…

It seemed she didn't have to decide because moments later he shot out of the water and walked onto shore. Everyone dashed down to see him.

Shaking his wet hair, Percy addressed Jake. "Sorry I didn't stay longer, these fish are mean." Percy was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "You would not believe the language they use."

That statement confused everybody. Language? He…talks to fish?

"You can talk to fish?" Seth beat her to the question.

"I could explain it to you, but let me do that later. Your whole pack and stuff needs to know." He shrugged, "Plus it wouldn't be bad to let the blood-suckers know too."

Embry glared at Jake. "How much did you tell him?"

The young wolf smiled at his friend and didn't answer the question. Instead, he turned around and followed Paul, who had started walking away, muttering something about defeat.

Embry raced after him, and with a glance at Leah, Seth did too, leaving Percy and Leah alone.

Percy was looking at her. Suddenly, he smiled gently and put his hand out. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Percy Jackson."

She shook his hand, "Leah Clearwater."

**Percy's POV**

Percy shook Leah's hand. He never wanted to let go. Holding her hand felt natural to him, and he liked the way her hand fit perfectly inside of his. But he reluctantly let go.

"Thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't found me, I probably would have died." And Percy meant it, with every fiber in his being. She saved his life, and now he felt like he had to repay her.

Blushing, Leah replied, "It was luck that I was there, but you're welcome anyway."

Percy sat down in the sand. All of his clothing was wet; He desperately wanted to dry off. Sand was sticking to his shorts and shirt. It was becoming very uncomfortable. Leah sat beside him.

"So…" Leah tried to start a conversation. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but each wished they knew something about the other sitting next to them.

"What's your favorite color?" Percy blurted out. As soon as it came out of his mouth, he blushed red.

Leah laughed quietly at the question, making Percy feel a bit better about asking. "Silver or green. What about you?"

Percy smiled. "Blue. But silver or green would be my next choice. Favorite animal?"

"Probably wolf. Ironic, huh?"

"Wolves are pretty cool. They're probably my favorite animal too."

The conversation turned into a game of 20 questions between the two as they sat on the beach. Finally, after about 50 questions back and forth, they stood up. It had been about an hour, and it was about time to get going. Percy needed to discuss with Artemis and Sam just what time they needed to tell the pack and blood-suckers what they were. If they tell the blood-suckers at all.

Percy stood, and offered Leah his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up. They started walking; neither letting go of each other's hands.

Jake's POV

Leah and Percy had been gone for a while, not that Jake minded all that much, and they needed a chance to get to talk. But, Sam was getting antsy. Emily thought it was because he was anxious to talk to Percy, but Jake knew better. Sam was still protective of Leah. Seth knew it too, and he was glaring at his Alpha.

"Thals, how are things with the Hunters?" Jake needed something to get his mind off of this coming night. What better way than annoy Thalia?

"Fine." She continued shooting her arrows at the trees.

"What have you guys been hunting lately?"

Thalia spun around and shot an arrow at the porch. It stuck itself in the chair Jake was in. "Listen, Jake, if you don't want to be killed and shot with this arrow, you will quit bothering me while I have a bow in my hands."

Jake gulped and nodded. He caught Thalia winking at Lady Artemis and Artemis nodding her head in approval. Jake scowled and Thalia laughed and continued shooting.

Sometimes Jake really hated the hunters.

**Seth's POV**

Seth didn't like the way Sam cared that Leah was out with Percy. Emily may not see it, but Sam cared about Leah a little more than he should. He broke his sister's heart, and yet Sam still cared. Seth didn't like it.

Seth was glad his sister imprinted. She was happy, even if Percy and her didn't know each other. Seth was glad his sister found someone that would love her as much as she deserved. After all, despite her bad attitude, Leah was the best big sister anyone could ask for. Seth loved her so much, but she was broken. Now, with the help of Percy, she wouldn't be.

But Leah wasn't the only one Seth loved. He had imprinted on Thalia. And she was the best imprint he could have asked for. Caring, independent, and beautiful. Seth just had one problem.

She hated boys.

**Percy's POV**

When Percy and Leah approached the house they realized they were still holding hands. They blushingly pulled their hands away, but Percy wished he was still holding her hand. They walked into the house to find the wolves eating and talking.

Percy wasn't surprised.

Leah walked into the kitchen and Percy went to talk to Sam.

"When do you want to hear our story?" Everyone quieted.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Your cousin explained a bit, but not enough. We could talk tonight, but some part of me knows we need to tell the blood-suckers too."

Percy nodded. "Well, just invite them over and I can tell them while I tell you."

Jared spit his food out. "You don't just invite vampires onto our land."

Percy's head tilted to the side like a dog. "Why not?"

They laughed. "Percy, we have a treaty. They don't come on our land and they don't kill anyone, we go on theirs and or hunt them. Simple." Leah explained.

"Have they broken the treaty recently?"

"No, but they are thinking about it." Jake said darkly.

"Then let them come over and keep a close eye on them. Or I can go over and tell them. Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm just trying to save time. I don't have forever here you know." Percy casually said.

"We'll figure it out." Sam promised. "For now, why don't you have some lunch? And I know for sure you will at least be telling our pack tonight."

Percy nodded and went into the kitchen.

**Thank you for reading. Did I get the treaty right? I hope so. Tell me if there is anything I left. I will try to update this week, and also, I was thinking of doing 1****st**** person POVs. What do y'all think? Just a thought. Again, any stories you think I should right or any changes/ideas for this story I will be happy to hear. **

**-gnatbug14**


	4. Secrets

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. A lot has been going on and I was in a bit of writers block.**

**I don't own anything. **

Percy was nervous.

Not the nervous, like "I have a math test, and I my grades depend on it" nervous. He was "I'm about to go me a coven of vampires with their arch enemies" nervous. Not that it was all that bad; after all, he was here with Leah, right? At the moment, he was riding on Leah's back to a clearing where they were supposedly meeting the vampires. Percy was going to have to tell them, and the wolves, his whole life story.

That was so not his idea of fun.

But riding on Leah's back was cool. Her fur was soft and thick, and Percy had a strange urge to run his hands through her fur and to scratch her head like a real dog. He also wondered if her real hair felt like this too. He had a feeling, though, that if he asked things would turn awkward. And right now, he was just enjoying being on her back.

The breeze let off a chill, and Percy was suddenly grateful for the hoodie and jeans that Jake lent him. The jeans were worn out, and the hoodie was a bit big, but it sure was better than the bloody, ripped up clothes he had on before. Trees flew by in a blur of greens and browns. Every now or then a wolf would howl, and the direction they were heading in changed. Percy almost asked Leah what was being said, before he realized she couldn't respond.

That made him feel immensely stupid.

When they finally reached a clearing, he saw 7 vampires and one human girl. All eight of them seemed grouped off in pairs, probably all the groups of mates. There was a blonde haired male that held hands with a pixie, almost Thalia-looking vampire. The pair reminded him of what Thalia and Luke could have been, if not for the whole "My parents hate me, Kronos rules!" thing that Luke did. Another pair was of a blonde, beautiful girl and a muscle man vampy. Both looked as though they could be swimsuit models, but Percy guessed because they couldn't go into the sun, swimsuit models would be a bad career choice. The final full vampire pair was a motherly, kind woman with brown hair, and a blonde, calm, wise looking vampire that seemed older than the rest. It was not hard to tell these two were in charge.

And then, there was the male vampire with unruly red hair (Percy prayed to Aphrodite his hair wasn't that bad) and a concentrated look on his face. He stared straight at Percy, and he felt someone trying to invade his mind. Appalled, Percy shut his mind down, like you might close a drawbridge to a castle. The man looked confused and angry, but looked down at the young woman beside him and grinned like a lovesick doofus (Again, Percy prayed that he had never, ever, looked at anyone like that.). The woman had light brown hair, fair skin, and looked like she was trying hard to stay calm. Everyone was gathered around her like she was a fragile piece of glass. Percy gave a small smile at the lovey-dovey couple. They seemed truly happy.

Percy climbed off of Leah after the skidded to a stop. He gave her a small smile as she went to phase in the woods. Jake, Sam, and Seth also went to phase. Thalia walked over to Percy and gave him a smile. He grinned and whispered in her ear.

"You ready to tell these bloodsuckers our story?"

"It doesn't feel the same without Lady Artemis here, but yeah, I guess." Lady Artemis went to check up on the hunters a few hours ago (they were still a few days behind the goddess), and Thalia was really upset. She had wanted to leave with them, but both Sam and the goddess insisted she stay. She looked down but then a mischievous smirk found her lips. "Let's not have a repeat of Kelli and her friend, okay Perce?"

Percy blushed a bright red when he thought back to how Rachel, a mortal, had to snap him out of a daze when he first saw the ugly donkey-legged girl hidden by the mist. He shuddered, "Never again."

The shape-shifters came out of the forest, and Percy noticed how Leah's hair looked just a beautiful as when it was her fur. He blushed at the thought. Leah came and stood next to him. Seth was next to Thalia, and Jake stood on the other side of Percy. The other wolves lined up behind them, and Sam stepped to the front. The human on the other side, the one treated like glass, was staring at Jake, and he at her. The vampire next to her nodded slightly at Jake and as Jake walked forward a bit; Red Hair Wonder whispered something into the girl's ear. She came forward and leaped into Jake's arms.

"Who is she?" Percy whispered to Leah, turning red at how close they were.

"Jake's little crush. She will be turned into a vampire soon; he only gets to see her a select few more times." She whispered back, and Percy had chills running down his spine because of her breath against his ear.

Then what she said sunk in. Jake liked somebody? He's only allowed to like Annabeth. He only ever liked Annabeth. Percy scowled at the girl and Jake, and action that did not go unnoticed by the girl's boyfriend.

After everyone returned to there respected sides, Sam and the blonde leader from the other side came forward.

"Nice to see you again, Sam." A nod in response. "I heard there are some people you would like for us to meet?"

Another nod. "Here they are." He gestured for Thalia and Percy to walk forward, and they did.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Alice," the pixie, "Jasper" Luke looking guy, "Emmet, and Rosalie" the swimsuit models, "My wife Esme," the motherly one, "and Edward." The red haired guy. "His girlfriends name is Bella." The girl that hugged Jake.

Percy looked at them with a blank expression. Then he smiled. "Percy Jackson, and this is Thalia." Percy didn't say her last name; he knew she didn't like it.

Esme smiled. "Pleasure to meet you both." Her family nodded in agreement.

Then they stood there, awkwardly, nobody saying a thing. Finally Thalia said, "What do you guys want to know about us?"

"How about…what are you?" Edward suggested, still glaring at Percy.

Percy shrugged. "That's debatable. I think I'm human, but I know we're not. We're half-bloods- half human, half god. My dad is Poseidon, god of the seas, horses, earthquakes and storm-bringer. My mom is Sally Jackson, mortal."

Thalia spoke. "My dad is Zeus, god of the skies, king of Olympus."

Someone on the other side snorted. "I don't believe you." Emmet said.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "You want us to prove it?" The vampire nodded. "And you are absolutely sure?" The nod came again. "Okay."

Percy walked over to the trees and tore a branch off that was about the size of his sword. Walking back over he said, "Attack me. If any part of this sword touches you, stop. Other than that we go until I beg for mercy. Understand?"

Emmet nodded, unsure if this was a good idea.

"Percy, are you sure about…" Thalia never finished her thought because Percy started walking toward Emmet.

That was when things got weird.

Emmet tried to run around him, but an invisible force kept him away. Then, Emmet was unable to move. He struggled, you could see the panic in his eyes, and Percy walked toward with a smirk on his face. He tapped Emmet with the stick, and then proceeded to do so with the rest of the Cullen family, seeing how they were all in the same position. Walking back over to the wolf side, he explained.

"I froze the blood in your bodies. While you were trying to break free, all the water molecules in the air bent around you, forming invisible chains. Everyone of your family members would be dead right now, if I were fighting you."

Each person, except for Thalia, stared wide-eyed at the son of Poseidon. He smirked. After coming out of shock, Jasper asked, "How does that happen?

"My father has water in his domain. The blood in your bodies has salt and water inside of it. That is all it takes."

"We don't have blood in our bodies anymore." Rosalie stated, confused as ever.

"As long as you have drunk blood within the past week, I can do that to you." Percy explained.

"That's amazing." Carlisle breathed. "What can you do, Thalia?"

Said girl shrugged. "Summon lightning, control the winds around me to let myself fly, talk to eagles, hit a moving target with a bow and arrow from any distance you ask." She shrugged again. "I would show you, but I don't have my powers as under control as Percy."

All the vampires nodded. Percy smirked at the upset looks on all of their faces.

"Can you tell us what your mortal families are like?" Esme wondered.

"They are all dead." Thalia stated shortly.

Esme felt extremely sorry she had asked, and Percy was sorry he was about to make it worse.

"I had an abusive step-dad till I was 12. My mom is amazing, and remarried my English teacher. They are about to have a baby girl." Percy explained.

The wolves looked appalled. "Abusive?" Leah spit out, barely able to control her anger. "What happened to him?"

The boy shrugged. "My mom and I agreed that it would be in both of our best interests to get rid of him."

Sensing that nothing more would be said on the matter, Carlisle asked another question. "How many of you are there?"

"In New York, there is a camp of about 150 campers, but there are new campers coming in everyday, plus the demi-gods that were never recognized and brought to camp." Thalia said.

"So, a large amount?" Bella clarified.

They nodded their heads, and Percy yawned.

He was honestly tired. It was a long day, and Percy was honestly ready for it to end.

Edward noticed that Percy was getting tired. "I'll ask one more question, and then you guys should go, it's getting late. Why did you come to Forks?"

"To search for Jake." The answer came quickly, but was soon followed with a yawn from the daughter of Zeus.

Sam's POV

Sam made mistakes.

Everyone did, but lately Sam had been paying for his at a much greater price than he expected. One of his greatest mistakes was the way he dealt with the imprinting. Chasing after Leah's cousin and acting like a lovesick puppy was not a good thing to do. But he dealt with it, and Leah avoided him, so although it was not a good solution, it was a solution nonetheless.

Then, Percy came along.

He stole Leah away from Sam with a single glance. Sure, Sam understood the imprinting, he had done it himself, but Leah couldn't imprint on someone. She was his.

And yet, she wasn't.

At one point, he could have said that. But then he got rid of her like a piece of trash. Now she was Percy's.

Percy.

Who was he anyway? Some boy from the ocean that just shows up and almost dies. Then he spits vicious threats at his alpha and bonds with Leah. He tells stories to vampires and brings man-hating women into his home. Seth imprints on a girl that will only break his heart. All because of Percy.

And all he wants to know is why did he get himself involved in this wolf life anyway? So when Thalia said, "To search for Jake", he had to know why.

"Why?" The words tumbled out of his mouth as quick as he thought them.

"Jake was my…our best friend. There was a war going on, and in all of the chaos of it, Jake disappeared. Everyone was worried and scared, especially when our cousin, a son of Hades, said his soul was not in the Underworld. Percy swore on the river of Styx he would find Jake, and he did." The girl yawned again after the explanation.

Sam allowed this to sink in. His alpha abandoned his friends in a war? A war happened? When? With who?

Percy seemed to sense the questions coming. "Sorry Sam, guys, Cullens. It's been a long day, and I think Thalia and I need to get back." A yawn erupted from the teen, "Sorry, maybe we can answer your questions some other time? Well, I can answer pack questions any time."

Thalia leaned against Percy tiredly, and Sam knew it was time to head home. The vampires sensed it too as the bid their good-byes, pleading to meet with the young demi-gods again soon. Percy, a bit reluctantly, handed the tired punk princess to Seth, who had rushed over to her as soon as he saw her dropping from exhaustion. Seth ran with Thalia in his arms, while the others went to phase. Leah bent down to a laughing Percy who climbed on her back happily and stroked her fur, resulting in happy thoughts from the female wolf. Sam tried to keep his jealousy in check as he phased and started home.

**Thank you all for reading! Please review. I'm not sure how many people read this story, but I would like to try for at least 35 reviews before the next chapter. Please? Oh, and read my other story. Thanks and don't forget to review. **

**-gnatbug**


End file.
